exteria_multiversefandomcom-20200214-history
Fumei Harumageddon
Fumei Harumageddon - original name Misao Haruma - is a daughter of the Harumageddon family, representing Vanity. Story A Silent Observer Fumei was created from unknown elements and the Soul of one of Ruine Harumageddon's dead children. One of the first children, she was the one most similar to Ruine. Noticeably, she appeared in the first Timeline where Kieran Tuule was present, barring his path to Ruine, but he managed to outsmart and kill her with the help of Myrrah. In another timeline, however, she avoided that fate and remained by Ruine's side. When Ruine fought against Xelina Harumageddon, Fumei remained neutral, observing from the sidelines, but after she lost her mind, Fumei sided with the other Harumageddon, genuinely seeking to help her. She briefly reunited with her now sane mother before she disappeared, and reached the Cheshire Isle in an effort to join her. Project Gaea's Will Fumei, as many Harumageddons did, also interested herself in the affairs of mankind, and joined Hans Athens during a project of his, due to him studying the decaying body of a parallel universe Hina Harumageddon. However, Athens betrayed Fumei, injecting her with the result of his experiments, a deadly corruption known as H⅔, causing her to flee. Fumei fled after being corrupted and then encountered Ian Woodrow, whom she accidentally corrupted in her frenzy before running away. Slowly returning to her senses, she gradually attempted to contact Ian again, eventually granting her trust to him after he convinced her to ally with him. Together, they eventually managed to overpower Athens and kill him, with Fumei becoming Ian's close ally afterwards, having Future Child Gilga Woodrow with him. Appearance Fumei is a pale-skinned, gorgeous woman with black hair and piercing yellow eyes, dressed in elegant black and purple garb resembling an opera singer's dress. Personality Fumei is, much like her mother, enigmatic, to say the least, and seldom reveals any personal thoughts and emotions, content with acting as a silent, analytic arbiter. She nevertheless shows some measure of reverence to Ruine. As the embodiment of Vanity, she mostly cares about what she looks about to others instead of revealing her true emotions. This was later revealed to stem from fear of betrayal, which she would experience with Athens. With Ian's presence, however, Fumei could find someone she could trust, someone who could defend her with his life and never betray her, causing Fumei to reveal him her name and stay by his side. Powers * Supernatural Physical Abilities: As a Reaper and a daughter of Ruine, her physical prowess are to be expected, although she rarely uses direct physical confrontation. * Body Manipulation: She can control others' body by summoning strange slime-material that, when in contact with others, is equivalent to biomancy, or body control. * Kai: Fumei's Kai allows her to transform into the same purple slime as the one she uses in battle, making her almost invincible to mundane and magical attacks while granting her immense mobility and the ability to attack from any angle with deadly, body-controlling strikes. Storylines * Sugisarishi Omoide features her as an enemy. * Sugisashiri Omoide no Chuko briefly features her. * Gaea's Will shows her alongside Ian against Athens. Trivia * Fumei is in fact her nickname and means "unknown, obscure", referring to her clouded identity hidden behind her facade. * Her true name is Misao Haruma, something she only revealed to Ian; Misao means "chastity" or "virginity" in Japanese as well. Category:Character Category:Harumageddon Category:Interra